Budding of a Rose
by Verde Armaiolo Da Sabbia
Summary: Estata Rosa was forced to leave everything behind due to an 'accidental' injury. Now she has to deal with a boondock-hippy, an overly happy goth-lolita, and an egotistical prick for four years. Summer Rose has dealt with worse. She hopes.
1. Chapter 1

_Vale International Airport, Vale_

A teenaged girl forced her way through the bustling security hall, her brilliant white cloak flowing behind her. She paused momentarily to provide identification to the transportation security officer.

"Excuse me Miss, what are you doing with all those weapons?"

"Don't worry, officer. I'm completely licensed to carry these. One of the perks of being a _Cappellana,_ no?"

"I suppose so. Let's see… You're only seventeen? My, Vacuo is recruiting young. What's your business in Vale, Ms. Rose?" the man asked.

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed, but answered, "To Beacon Academy. The _Reggimento_ has started a transfer program so that we may broaden our skills outside of traditional ways. If I may, I'm late for my escort _Signor_."

The officer chuckled as he handed her scroll back.

"The _Cappellano Reggimento,_ moving outside of tradition? Never thought I'd see the day. Alas, things have changed lately, what with that Mountain Glenn fiasco. Be safe, Miss."

The girl nodded and grabbed a long, slender case as well as a small bag from the conveyor belt.

"Things have changed indeed," she muttered. From the case she pulled a massive sword and strapped it to her back. The Rose tested the new weight and sighed happily.

"Stupid security, taking my love from me. _Argenta Rosa_ , you will never leave my sight again!"

The Rose ignored the occasional odd look as she weaved through the horde of newcomers that had joined her on the aircraft. She glanced down at her scroll to review her Valean friend's appearance. He was young, presumably the same age as her, but had a frazzled look, with spiked black hair and a scraggly beard that aged him a few years.

"Qrow Branwen, I swear if you stood me up again I'll kill you," she muttered.

"Now, now, is that the way you should treat your escort, Summer?"

The Rose whipped around, almost bumping into a young man that matched the image on her scroll.

"It's _Estata_ , you uncouth Valean."

The man called Qrow raised his hand to his heart, giving a mocking grimace.

" _Estata Rosa_ , you hurt me with your big words. Besides, you'll have to get used to Valese. Kinda what everyone here speaks, ya know? Now, _Estata,_ did you get everything from security? Your weapon? Your clothes?"

 _Estata_ , or Summer, scoffed.

"Of course I did. I'm not about to move across Vytal and leave my necessities. That would be irresponsible. Just like you. Now let's go."

Qrow flipped her off but dutifully guided her out of the bustling airport and into a waiting car. Estata glanced inside before glaring at Qrow.

"I thought you were my only escort. Who the hell are these people? Dammit Qrow, what have you dragged me into?" Qrow laughed as he gestured for her to enter the sedan. "Come on Summer, meet the rest of Team QSTR (Quester). You, my lucky friend, you managed to skip the orientation due to your 'Chaplain Training' so you're a tad behind; say hi to Taiyang Xiao-Long and his partner, Raven Branwen."

A tall, slender man with dark brown hair waved at her from the driver's seat while the girl in the the back smiled.

"I'm Raven, Qrow's sister, Tai's partner, and our team's dust user. Good to meet ya, Summer." Raven certainly resembled her namesake, with a mane of dark black hair and piercing red eyes.

"It's Estata, but it's good to meet you. Using dust must be quite interesting. I merely use it for various rounds in _Argenta Rosa._ Then again, I prefer closer combat than what dust would allow. Please tell me Qrow isn't my partner. For the love of Yahweh, please."

Taiyang spoke, "Sorry _Estata,_ Qrow was designated your partner at the welcoming ceremony. The Headmaster also picked him as team leader. I'm sure you'll be able to keep up with him considering your... prowess as a chaplainess"

Estata scoffed as she entered the car "Keep up? I'll do better than just keeping up."

Raven leaned over and whispered, "Easy Summer, it's a lot to take in but you'll get used to it. I hope you like Beacon. Oh, and welcome to Vale!"

* * *

After spending ample time locked in traffic, and then in the airfield line, the quartet found themselves above a massive citadel. As the airship to Beacon Academy landed, Estata took in her surroundings with a look of wonder. Despite being around since the infamous Great War, Beacon Academy stood out as Vale's, if not all of Remnant's, most technologically advanced campus, with room for students to enjoy the outdoors while simultaneously providing state-of-the-art sparring rooms and spires.

Qrow smirked. "What? Dusty old Vacuo not have buildings like this?"

Estata shrugged. "We do, but not in such expanse. Places like _Fuoco_ or _Castel Sabbia_ are crowded because of the deserts while _Vacui_ is expansive because of the port with Dysipoli, Mistral. But we use all of the land. You Valeans are very wasteful."

"We aren't wasteful, we just know how to enjoy both nature's gifts and the city's efficiency," Taiyang muttered. Raven shot him an odd look.

"You don't talk much, but when you do it's some weird poetic shit. You Patch people are weird."

Taiyang gave a low chuckle. "Of course I do. I have the reputation of hippy-redneck to maintain."

The group continued to chat as they made their way to towards Beacon's main tower, towards the Headmaster's office. They eventually reached the base of a nightmarishly long stair case.

"You're joking right? Remnant's top school makes you climb the damn stairs to get to the Headmaster's office?" Estata said, craning her neck to see the top. She looked at Qrow nervously, her eyes expecting an answer.

"I was hoping we'd see the infamous _Cappallan_ in action. You're expert free runners, aren't you?"

"Of course we are, but even experts make mistakes, and I'd prefer to not fall to my death on my first day."

"You won't need to worry about that, Miss Rose. There are elevators to the left."

The group whipped around to face Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. In spite of his silver hair, his eyes portrayed an almost youthful look as he hid a half-smirk behind a mug of coffee. Estata immediately snapped to, saluting the seasoned Hunter with a closed fist in front of her chest.

" _Preside Ozpin, Estata Rosa Da Vacui rapporti come ordinate!"_

Ozpin chuckled, "Miss Rose, there is no need to salute. We may be hunters, but in Vale we are more than mere soldiers. At ease, Chaplain."

Estata nodded and eased back into a relaxed stance. Ozpin led the group into the glass elevator leading to his office, and through a bright green door.

"Now, what is it you needed to tell me?" The headmaster peered over his glasses at Estata intently, almost as if he was scanning her soul.

Estata stared back with as much confidence as she could, but still barely managed a whisper "Professor, I am worried about my cripple. I know I am not as capable to be a huntress as I once was. Sir, I'm not sure what you expect from me."

"No need to worry, Ms. Rose. We will ensure that you give your fullest in the ensuing years. Despite your injury, you still have quite a lot of potential. Do not fear the future just because of past experiences. Now, don't you all have a dorm to decorate?"

Raven gasped and dragged Taiyang to the dorm rooms, yelling something to the rest of her team. Estata glanced at Qrow. "What on Remnant was that about?"

"Raven likes to decorate. If you'll excuse us, Professor, my sister's sense of fashion is a bit eccentric." Ozpin nodded as the pair followed the rest of their team back to the room.

As they wandered through the expansive hallways Estata allowed for her mind to wander. She had experienced quite a bit over the past few weeks, but things were finally starting to look up.


	2. Decorating, Clumsiness, and Boys

_**AN: Welcome to the first second chapter in my entire writing career. I've posted many stories on many accounts, but this is the first that I've gone back to. I would like to mention Canon in this Author's note before you begin chapter two. RWBY is currently undergoing a major archetypal shift in it's plotline, and background information is being given about characters and teams that contradict mine. For now, at least until Volume 3 concludes, Team STRQ is equivalent to Team QSTR. Perhaps I will explain a shift, perhaps not. For most other things in Monty's wonderful world, I will try to keep things as canon as possible. Cue Qrow being an ass. Thank you, and enjoy the read.**_

 _Scene 1_

 _Team QSTR Dorm, Beacon_

Raven Branwen stood back as she marvelled her latest challenge to fashion and style: a Beaconite dorm room. First-year students were given the bare essentials to furnish their small room; a single dresser, two night stands, and four beds. Raven had heard about how spartan her accommodations would be, but she didn't think it would be this bad- there weren't even curtains! The boys in the courtyard outside could see her every move. And she could see her brother's annoying, smug little smirk as he stuck her tongue at her.

"Thank Oum I brought curtains, right Summer?"

" _Si._ Shade was nothing like this. What was the point of kicking the boys out if they can just see in? _Cazzo,_ that boy is annoying. What color shades did you get?"

Raven scoffed and gestured to her outfit.

"What else but scarlet and ebony trim? I hope you don't mind, but I went and bought the same scheme for our beds and towels. While I get this all set up, why don't you set up some wall decor? Qrow told me you had some posters and stuff."

Estata nodded and pulled four tubes from her duffel. As the girls worked, _Estata_ began humming a tune to her favorite band, and even danced a little when Raven ducked into the restroom to set up.

The black-maned girl quirked an eyebrow when she emerged, Summer was dancing around as she pinned posters of three men posing around a rooster and an enormous set of teeth.

"What the hell are those?"

Estata quickly turned around, blushing. She began to stammer, but Raven cut her off. "No not the dance moves, but those need some work too. The posters, hon."

Summer gave a sigh of relief and elaborated, "They are a new band based in Mistral, known as Cock Bite. They just started, but are surprisingly good. I'll let you listen to their album later on."

"Why are they called Cock Bite?" Raven asked, inspecting the picture, "It's so… weird."

She was a woman of refined music, such as the bands Asking Avalon and Breaking Boarbatusk; all with perfectly clever and normal names that didn't involve teeth at close proximity to a man's genitals.

"The band members haven't told us yet. Personally, I think something like 'Achieve-Men' would sound better, but that's just their thing. Weird name, weird lyrics, weird costumes. You could say they are more satire than serious in how they are displayed. No _cazzo_ given, yes?" Estata replied.

Raven shrugged and went back to sorting the beds. How did Ozpin expect them to fit four beds, with furniture and gear to fit in such a small space? Would Summer share a bed with her? Oh, hell no!

Eventually, it was decided that the boys would sleep in one corner, while the girls set up a bunk bed system in the other, with Summer's bed being secured to the walls and Raven's bed via metal braces. The dresser would lie in front of the window, which was now draped in heavy sheets of scarlet and black. With the majority of the furnishing done, Summer and Raven laid back and exchanged small talk. Raven was eager to tell the foreign girl all about Vale, and the villages around it.

"Vale was the focal point of that Faunus Rebellion ten years ago, so we have a ton of little forts and villages outside of the Capital. Qrow and I grew up in a little town outside Corvus Point, the last outpost for the Faunus Republic, called Allepoe. There's a lot of nevermores in the area, and the local faunus are really good at protecting the town so there isn't a lot of discrimination against them.

The Capital is way different though. My bestie and I went into town to pick up the latest fashion and the store owner wouldn't let her in! Just because she had feathers in her hair and on her arms. The bastard was like 'None of your kind allowed. We sell feather coats, not sell to feathers.' I was like 'Bitch, who do you think you are? Imma whoop yo ass into Patch.' My friend had to pull me out before I got us both arrested." She laughed. "I taught that punk a lesson though. No one in 'Poe buys from him anymore and we don't supply his nevermore feathers. Rumor has it he has to pay hunters to go up to Corvus and pick up the ones that've shed. Do you have discrimination in Vacuo?"

"It depends on the city. In _Fuoco_ and _Castel Sabbia_ , the desert is so harsh that we can't afford to limit our customers to one sort of people. We all needed to work together to survive. But in our capital, _Vacui_ , discrimination is so rampant that there are separate fountains and restrooms for the faunus. I believe it is because of the raiders."

"Raiders? Who raids the capital of a kingdom?" Raven asked.

Estata shrugged nervously. Her nation's poor record with Faunus treatment was a sore subject for any progressive Vacuite, not to mention one in the Regiment. "Extremists left over from the rebellion. Vacuo never completely made peace, and to this day there are skirmishes. The _Cappallano Reggimento_ try to mediate between the government and the war lords but neither side is willing to compromise. There is only peace on holy days like _Christa Nova_ or the Passover."

Raven shook her head. Such things were supposed to be long in the past, but people refuse to change- even for the better. "That's horrible. You'd think that people would learn to look past fur and feathers. It's so stupid. The faunus are amazing at stuff like foraging and hunting. We have a faunus teacher at Signal Combat Academy that instructs us on how to build our weapons. He taught Qrow how to set up that trippy sword-scythe of his and taught me how to fuse Dust with metal."

Estata _'s_ eyes grew wide. Now that's something she could gush over. The ability to build your own weapons? How amazing that would be! "No way! You got to make your own weapons? I wish the _Reggimento_ would let us do that. We have to pick from the armory." She began to pout a little.

Raven laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. "It is pretty cool. But you don't have to worry about fucking something up. I almost blew up the forge trying to make my blades."

" _Si,_ but the risk would be worth it! I had to pick from decades-old blade-and-gun gauntlets, hand axes, threaded darts, throwing knives, and bladed crossbows. As it was, my sword is loosely based off of the rapiers of Weiss Schnee II, Duchess of Atlas. I think it was the most modern weapon there, considering Weiss II died only twelve years ago*. Oh, the disappointment in _Il Mentore's_ eyes when he saw my choice. An Atlesian design over the tried and true weapons of the _Cappellano?_ This was a sin, I tell you."

Raven giggled again. "I didn't understand half of what you said, but it sounded rough. What's up with your sword anyway? It's bigger than you are. Although, that isn't much."

Estata playfully hit her new friend's shoulder and frowned. "I am not that small. Besides, who would expect someone of my size to be able to wield _Argenta Rosa_ effectively?" She smiled as she drew the greatsword from it's scabbard. "She is classified as a 'Large Caliber, Semi-Automatic Sniper Zweihander'. This means that she has a blade of five feet eight inches in length, not counting the dulled section near the pommel that serves as an upper grip, and a .50 caliber barrel running along the center of the blade. Its magazine is in the upper grip and the action is built into the lower blade. It converts into a sniper rifle with a bayonet at my whim."

Raven's eyes went wide as she saw the diminutive girl handle the weapon with extreme ease. It was as if the thing weighed no more than a few pounds. She watched as the blade suddenly split in two and the pommel folded into a stock, revealing the sniper rifle section of the weapon system.

"Girl, what're you complaining about? That thing is incredible! Did it come as is?"

"I modified it slightly, of course. It used to just fire from the sword mode. If I did that, it would've taken my arm off. Could you imagine that? It's crazy." Summer gestured as the rifle converted back into its arguably more maneuverable shape. Not expecting the sudden shift in weight, she involuntarily lowered the edge towards Raven's throat.

"Summer, wait-" Raven screamed and jumped back on her bed, cracking her head against Summer's bunk.

Taiyang and Qrow would open the door to find a sword stuck in the carpet and Raven cradling a tearful Summer as she tried to assure the dimunitive girl that she was okay.

 _Scene 2_

 _Courtyard, Beacon_

Taiyang sighed as he watched his only male counterpart stuck his tongue out at his sister through the bare window of their dorm. They had just been kicked out so that the girls could settle down in peace, and Qrow had decided to entertain himself. "Do you really think doing that will achieve anything? Do you think it is wise to annoy the very woman who is in charge of placing your bed in a secure location?"

Without turning his head, Qrow replied "Nope and nope. I'm bored- this place is such a dump for the best school in Remnant. Raven tends to storm off once I get her going, so I figured I could do it when she has to stay, and where I wouldn't get hurt. That damned sword of hers is nasty."

Taiyang rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. It's a freaking dust sword. Has she struck you with it before?"

Qrow looked away as Raven shook her head and began hanging up drapes. His only source of entertainment taken, he resorted to actually having a meaningful conversation and faced Taiyang. "Open combat's the best way to test out a weapon. Gearbox and her Condor's Talon were basically set against each other as har as design went. I have the sword that can become a scythe, she has the sword with elemental blades and shit. Not too shabby, I'll admit. Although she almost killed our Signal Academy class trying to make it." He saw his friend's look of scepticism and elaborated in a wistful tone.

"Yeah, legit happened. Our instructor, Professor Gray, was helping me out with the gyroscope in Gearbox when Raven poured a shit ton of red dust into the steel mould for one of her blades. Apparently, Scarletina had told my dear sister to wait until she could help her, but Raven got impatient. The dust went off almost instantly and sent us all flying. It was fucking amazing." Qrow laughed as he reminisced, rubbing a faint scar on his cheek.

Taiyang sighed again and shook his head. His partner was a psychopath, apparently. And not too bright when it came to dust. He could see this being a problem when it came to combat, seeing as how Raven was their primary support when it came to long distance dust use. How in Oum's name was he supposed to trust a girl with his life that almost killed her own brother because she got impatient? "Did anyone get hurt?" he asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Naw, not really. Scarletina's ears got messed up, but she was able to get them fixed. She's a rabbit faunus, and they're sensitive ."

"Signal allows Faunus professors?" Taiyang asked. It must have taken an enormous amount of trust for the Faunus to return the Signal after their rebellion.

"Hell yeah. Faunus are awesome fighters, you know. And they aren't bad at forging weapons either. I'm kinda surprised that I haven't seen any Beacon Faunus professors yet, actually." Qrow responded, looking around as if said professors would walk out of a bush to prove him wrong.

Taiyang shrugged him off. "It's your personal opinion, my friend. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go find the library.

"Classes haven't even started yet, dude. Why don't you just relax?"

The brunette didn't respond, deciding to merely walk off. Qrow sighed and laid down on a nearby bench to pass the time. The peaceful nature of the courtyard quickly over took him, and he fell into a light sleep.

After several minutes of searching, Taiyang had given up his hunt for the library. He found a 'People Like Grapes' vending machine and bought a can of grape soda.

"Fuckin' Qrow"

In the time he'd known Qrow, about 48 hours, Taiyang had learned very little about him. Taiyang was used to having his 'backwood hillbilly charm' help in getting information out of people. It was why he was at Beacon in the first place, but he hadn't been able to get a straight answer out of his team leader. How was he supposed to follow Qrow into battle if they can't even have a decent conversation? And what about his thoughts on the faunus? Could he really trust one to teach the next generation of Remnant's guardians? The faunus razed much of Vale during the war, what's not to stop them from doing it again?

Taiyang shrugged, wishing the negativity away. "It's too early for this shit. I wonder if the girls are ready yet."

He wandered back to the dorm just in time to hear a cry of pain and see Qrow kick in the door.

"What the fuck?" Both men asked, seeing their teammates comfort each other as a massive sword smoldered in the carpet.


End file.
